Love Stinks!
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: A new girl named Bailey has moved to L.A. What happens when she falls for a certain red clad chipmunk? And he starts feeling the same? How will Brittany react to this? Rated T for some mild language, romance, and DRAMA! XD R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

Me: Hello fanfiction people. XD Before i say anything else i believe some "Thank you's" are in order.

Rose: You're welcome! XD

Me: NOT YOU!

Rose: Haha, i'm just kiddin'.

ME: anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed my first fic! i could not believe how many reviews my first fanfic got... and in 1 day! It made my day. I even got very misty eyed. =3

Rose: AWW. XD

ME: SHUSH IT! Anyway, on with the story! ENJOY! =D

* * *

"For the last time; I'M USING IT!"

"No you're not!

"Yes i am!"

Brittany and Alvin kept fighting over the last swing and everyone was sick and tired of it.

"Brittany, you can have the one i'm on?"  
Eleanor half asked her older sister.

"No thank you, Ellie. I wouldn't want to bother you."  
Brittany said still glaring at Alvin.

"Actually, you're bothering us by NOT taking her offer.  
Anyway, this is ridiculous, can't you guys just take turns?"  
Simon asked while pushing Jeanette on a swing.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison.

"I was afraid they'd say that." Simon said sighing.

"Oh FINE! You can have it. I'm going to go skateboard or something."  
Alvin sighed and walked off.

Brittnay smirked and sat on the swing.

"Happy now?" Eleanor asked rolling her eyes.

* * *

Alvin started skating around the park on his favorite skateboard.  
He rode around the park at least four times now- He was bored.

Alvin was staring at the sky, he wasn't even paying attention to anything around him.  
...WHAM!

"OW!" A girl yelled when the red clad chipmunk ran into her.

"I'm so sorry!" Alvin said while helping the girl up.

"It's okay..." She said while wiping herself off.

Alvin checked her out when she was dusting herself off;  
She had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. She wore a sky blue tee-shirt with ruffled sleeves that had magenta colored hearts on it.  
She wore a magenta ruffled skirt and sky blue boots that stooped before her knees.  
And she had dark brown eyes.

"I'm Alvin." Alvin turned his hat backwards trying to look cool; He failed.

"I'm Bailey." The girl batted her eyes at the chipmunk.

"Hello Bailey," Alvin wrapped an arm around her.  
"You look familier." He said and she took a step away from him.

"Really? I don't think we have..." She said suspiciously.

"We have; in my dreams." Alvin answered taking her hand and kissing it,  
making Bailey giggle.

"Hey Alvin!"

Alvin heard his name being called. 'Dang it Simon'  
He thought to himself.

"Hey Alvin! Dave's here, we gotta go."  
Simon said yelling to Alvin.

"Coming!" Alvin yelled back annoyed.

Bailey looked at him sadly.  
Alvin noticed this and smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again." He said trying to sound dreamy. Once again, he failed. (A/N- XD)

"Okay." She wrote her phone number on his hand and skipped away.

Alvin smiled and tried to catch up with Simon.

------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------

"Hey Britt." Alvin said while leaning on the lockers next to Brittany's.

"Hey Alvin." Brittany rolled her eyes while getting her backpack and umbrella.

"Want me to walk you home?" Alvin asked while looking out the window and saw it was raining really hard.

Brittany sighed. "I'll be fine Alvin."

A loud clap of thunder was heard and Brittany jumped a little.

"Please Brittany?" Alvin asked seriously.

Brittany smiled. "What? So you can protect me from the rain?" Brittany smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

Alvin laughed slightly and escourted her on the way out of the school.

Alvin held Brittany's umbrella above them and they started walking to Brittany's house.

On their way there they heard the loud thunder claps, and rain falling from the trees. It was kind of like a song...

Brittany started shivering slightly, 'I can't believe i forgot my jacket'  
Brittnay mentally scolded herself.

Alvin noticed that she was cold, so he took off his jacket and placed it on Brittany.

Brittany blushed and smiled at him. and before she could thank him they were interupted by a visitor...

"Hey Alvin!" A blonde girl yelled at Alvin and waved.

"Hey Bailey!" Alvin waved and ran to his friend leaving Brittany standing there in the rain.

Brittany glared at both of them.

"So Alvin, what are you doing here?" Bailey asked batting her eyes.

"Oh, i was just walking a friend of mine home."  
Alvin said then looked back at Brittany who looked totally P-O'ed.

"Yep. But now he's with you." Brittany swiped her umbrella from Alvin.  
"You two have fun!" Brittany smiled a big fake smile and put Alvin's jacket on the muddy ground.  
"Toodles!" Brittany waved and walked home.

Alvin blinked in confusion. "What was all that about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Love stinks chap 2 ---------------------------------------

'What a brat!' Brittany thought to herself when she entered her bedroom.  
'Ditching me for some girl he just met!' Brittany lied down on her bed and sighed.

Then her phone rang.

Brittany picked up her cell phone and saw who was calling her; Alvin.

Brittany sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Britt. I'm sorry for earlier...anyway, can you meet me at that new cafe down the street from my house?" Alvin asked.

"Sure." Brittany answered smiling slightly.

"Cool." Alvin hung up.

Brittany sighed. 'Why do i get over things so easily with him'  
She wondered. She sighed and went over to her mirror to get ready.

---------------------------------------------

"Hi Alvin." Brittany said when she arrived at the cafe.

"Hey Britt." Alvin waved then opened the door for her.  
"Ladies first."

Brittany blushed then walked to the door but was bumped by Bailey.

"Oh i'm sorry. I thought Alvin meant me." Bailey apologized smiling shyly.

Brittany looked dissapointed. 'Why is SHE here?' She thought to her self.

They all finally walked in and sat at a booth.

"So you must be Brittany!" Bailey asked overly peppy.

"Yeah... and you must be, Bailey, right?" Brittany asked faking a smile.

"Yep! I just moved here, and Alvin was nice enough to show me around." Bailey said looking at Alvin and blushing.

Alvin smiled cockily. (A.N- that's a word right? o.O')

Brittany rolled her eyes. "How nice of Alvin to do something so out of character."  
Brittany said making Alvin glare at her.

"So..." Bailey started, "How long have you guys been friends?"

"For a few years..." Brittany answered boredly playing with her drink.

"Oh cool. Have you guys ever dated?"

Alvin and Brittany blushed. "NO!" They yelled in unison. Louder than they intended.

"W-we're just best friends." Alvin added.

"Y-yeah..." Brittany also added looking down shyly.

Bailey sighed.

"Okay everyone, time for kareoke!" The owner of the cafe said standing on the small stage.

"Oooh! Kareoke! Ill do it!" Brittany said jumping out of her seat.

"Okay, what's your name little girl?" The owner asked.

"What?! I'm not a little girl!" Brittany said crossing her arms.

There were a few chuckles from the audience.

Brittany sighed. "It's Brittany.

The owner gave the mic to the chipette and stepped off the stage.

"Alright everyone, time to rock!" Brittany yelled through the mic and did a pose.

Brittany cleared her throat.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side." Brittany finished and winked at the audience.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Alvin clapped while yelling, "GO BRITT!".

Bailey clapped, but shot an evil look Brittany's way... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If i owned Alvin and the chipmunks, Simon would be mine! (*Huggles Si* =3 )

This chapter's probably the longest one. So enjoy! :)

-----------------------------------------

"You were awesome, Brittany!" Alvin said to Brittany who was blushing and smiling.

"I know." Brittany said wih a cocky grin.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

Bailey sighed in frustration.

"Hey Bailey, is something wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, i'm fine!" Bailey answered full of pep.

Brittany's cell rang.

"Hello?" Brittany answered.

"Brittany? Where are you?!" Eleanor half asked/yelled through the phone.  
"Do you know how late it is?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's not THAT late, Ellie."

"It's 9:00 P.M.! Are you insane?! Miss Miller, Jeanette and I have been worried sick!"  
Eleanor said sadly.

"I'm sorry El-" Brittany was cut off by Jeanette yelling something.

"BRITTANY WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH ALVIN?!" Jeanette asked/yelled from upstairs.  
Alvin and Bailey heard what she said and laughed quietly.

"NO JEANETTE!" Brittany yelled angirly through the phone.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, just don't KILL ME when i get there!" Brittany sighed and hung up.

"I'm guessing you gotta go?" Alvin smirked.

Brittany sighed. "Yep. Bye guys. It was nice meeting you Bailey. Bye." Brittany smiled and waved then ran home.

Alvin checked his watch. "Whoa, it is late! I should go home now..."

"But Alvin, it's so dark out! I can't walk home by my self...Can you walk me home?"  
Bailey asked hugging Alvin's arm and giving him a puppy dog face.

Alvin smirked. "Okay then." Alvin grabbed Bailey's hand and he walked her home.

---------------------------------------

"Brittany! Time to wake up!"  
Eleanor announced while knocking on Brittany's bedroom door lightly.

"Go away!" Brittany said still half asleep.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Britt, it's friday! We have school to go to So come on."  
Eleanor said then walked downstairs.

Brittany sighed and slowly sat up in her pink bed.  
She stretched then slowly got off her bed and walked over to her closet.  
She picked out her favorite outfit. (no need to tell you, cause you already know it. =3 )  
Then her phone rang.

Brittany sighed and picked it up and answered it.

"what do you want Alvin?" She said still half asleep.

"How'd you know it was me?" Alvin asked.

"Oh i dunno... CALLER ID!?" Brittany answered sarcastically.

Alvin laughed.

"So why are you calling me this early?" Brittany asked.

"Because i thought you missed the sound of my voice." Alvin said playfully.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park after school with me?" Alvin asked.

"Um... okay." Brittany answered more happily then she meant to.

"Okay, me and Bailey will see you later."

Brittany sighed. "Bailey?"

"Yep. See ya!" Alvin answered excitedly.  
Then he hung up.

'Bailey?...why does he keep hanging out with her?' Brittany thought to herself.  
Then she rolled her eyes at her own thought. 'Whatever, i don't care.'

---------------------------------------

"Hey Brittany, wanna help me and Theodore make some snacks for the school's fundraiser on monday after school?"  
Eleanor asked her older sister by her locker.

"No thanks Ellie, i'm going to the park with Alvin."  
Brittany answered shutting her locker.

"With Alvin?" Eleanor asked then smirked.

"It's not a "date" Eleanor." Brittany said rolling her eyes then walked to the school's entrance.

Eleanor followed her. "Okay then, what are you guys going to do there?"

"I'm not sure, Alvin invited me and Bailey." Brittany said "Bailey" quietly and sarcastically.

Eleanor giggled. "Do you dis-like Bailey or something?"

Brittany scoffed. "Why would i dis-like her? I just met her!" Brittany answered defensively.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Okay... hey Alvin!" Eleanor said to Alvin as he walked towards them.

"Hey Ellie, hey Britt." Alvin said.  
"Are you ready?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"Oh yeah." Brittany answered then sprinted off.  
"I bet i'll get there first!" Brittany yelled.

Alvin was shocked for a second. He smirked then started running after her.  
"No, i will!" Alvin yelled.

"Some things never change." Eleanor whispered to herself then giggled.

---------------------------------------

At the park Bailey was sitting on a bench quietly looking at the clouds.  
Then she heard two voices coming closer.

"I win!" Brittany cheered.

Alvin collapsed on the ground and sighed. "WOW you're fast!"  
Alvin said standing up slowly.

Brittany fluffed her hair while smirking.  
"I know."

"Hey Bailey!" Alvin ran over to his friend.

Brittany rolled her eyes then followed.

"Hi Alvin." Bailey said cutely.

"You remember Brittany right?" Alvin asked Bailey.  
she nodded.

"Hi Brittany. Come on Alvin let's go to the swings."  
Bailey said taking Alvin's hand and walking to the swings.

"Nice to see you again too!" Brittany whispered sarcastically then followed them.

"Can you push me on he swing Alvin?" Bailey asked and batted her eyes.

"Sure!" Alvin ran over and pushed her on he swing.

Brittany rolled her eyes. 'She seems desperate.' Brittany thought to her self then sat on a swing.

Alvin stopped pushing Bailey and went over to Brittany and started pushing her's.

Bailey glared at Brittany for a second then it turned into a smile.  
"Hey Alvin let's to that merry-go-round thing." Bailey said then took Alvin's hand and took him with her.

'What the heck?' Brittany wondered.  
Brittany sighed then followed.

While Alvin was busy spinning that merry-go-round thing Bailey was on, Brittany was standing next to a little pond next to it.

"Alvin stop, i'm getting dizzy." Bailey said then Alvin stopped.

Bailey got off of it then walked around off balance.

Bailey was so "off balance" she accidently pushed Brittany into the pond.

"AH!" Brittany exclaimed when she landed in the three foot pond.

"Oops! I'm SO sorry!' Bailey said innocently.

Brittany! Are you okay?" Alvin asked the wet Chipette and put his hand out for her to grab.

"I'm fine!" Brittany answered angirly pushing his hand away.  
"Ugh! I'm soaking wet! I'm going home!" Brittany sighed then ran off.

"Wait Britt!" Alvin said then started runnign to Brittany but was stopped by a hand grabbing his.

"It's okay Alvin, let her cool off." Bailey said then Alvin sighed.  
"How about we go for a walk?" Bailey asked holding both of his hands in her's.

Alvin blushed a little then answered. "Sure." then they started walking off hand-in-hand.

'Perfect.' Bailey thought with a smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If i owned Alvin and the chipmunks, the T.V. show would still be on!

* * *

"Brittany? Are you okay?" Jeanette asked her older sister who was crying on her bed.

"Does it LOOK like i'm okay, Jean?!"  
Brittany glared at her younger sister.

"I-i'm sorry, Britt. What's wrong?"  
Jeanette asked then sat down next to Brittany.

"That new girl "Bailey!" She's a jerk!"  
Brittany yelled.

"what did she do?' Jeanette asked.

"she's only been here for one WEEK and she's already pissed me off!"  
Brittany said ignoring her sister's question.

"What did she DO, Brittany?" Jeanette tried asking again.

"She keeps tripping me and pushing me. But she says "She's clumsy and they were all accidents"!  
Oh, PLEASE! She hates me and i don't even know why! She even started rumors about me at school!"  
Brittany sighed in frustration and layed down on her bed.

"Maybe she's...jealous?" Jeanette half asked/said.

"Jealous? Maybe that's it. Well, do you blame her?" Brittany smirked.

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Well i'm gonna call Alvin and see if he's getting ready for our monthly movie night."  
Brittany said then dialed his number on her phone.

"Hey, Britt! What's up?" Alvin answered.

"Hey Alvin, are you ready for our movie night tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah... about that... I can't tonight..." Alvin said nervously.

Brittany looked at Jeanette confused. Jeanette shrugged.

"Why not...?" Brittany asked.

"I have a date tonight with Bailey..."

Brittany's eyes grew wide in shock.  
"W-what?"

"I hope that's okay-" Alvin asked but what cut off.

"Okay? It's TOTALLY okay Alvin! You two have fun!" Brittany answered then hung up quickly.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Jeanette asked her.

"Y-yes." Brittany answered looking down.

Brittany tried to fight back ears that were threatening to fall, bu she failed.

Jeanette hugged her sister and Brittany cried quietly.

"I-i d-don't see why i-i'm so s-sad about this!"  
Brittany said hen pulled away from her sister wiping her eyes.

"Brittany, you and Alvin have been friends for a long time. You guys fight alot but you still hang ou and have fun with each other.  
Alvin would never replace you with Bailey." Jeanette said with a smile.

Brittany scoffed. "Jeanette, you make it sound like i have a crush on him! And i DON'T!"  
Brittany said crossing her arms.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Yes you do." Jeanette giggled.

"Do not!" Brittany yelled.

"Yes you do." Jeanette giggled.

"I do not!" Brittany said.

"Do too." Jeanette said.

'Yes you do!' A voice in Brittany's head said.

Brittany blushed. Jeanette saw this and smiled.

"Yes you do." Jeanette said giggling.

"M-maybe...i do." Brittany trailed off smiling a little.  
Then it turned into a glare. "Even if i DO like him like that, he doesn't feel the same way!  
He likes Bailey!" Brittany said standing up and crossing her arms.

Jeanette thought for a second then frowned a little.  
"Brittany, if he does it's because you keep pushing him away." Jeanette said also standing up now.

Brittany sighed. "Well how am i suppose to win him over?" Brittany asked her younger sister.

Jeanette shrugged. "I-i'm not sure..." Jeanette trailed off then sighed.  
"I'm sure you'll think off something though, Britt." Jeanete smiled then left her sister's room.

Brittany sighed then layed down on her bed thinking up a plan.

Then a smirk crossed her face. 'I have an idea'  
She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Simon, are you busy tonight?" Brittany asked while smirking.

* * *

Rose: What's Brittany going to do?

Me: Find out next chapter. ;)  
Reviewwwwwwwwwww!!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own alvin and the chipmunks. Never have. never will.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Simon asked the quiet chipette as they arrived infront of a dance club. (One that you don't have to be eighteen or older.)

"You said this is where Alvin said he was going out with Bailey, right?" Brittany asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, yes. But why did you bring me here with you?" Simon asked.

Brittany sighed. "You promise not to laugh?" Brittany asked the blue clad chipmunk.

Simon nodded. "I promise."

Brittany blushed a little. "I-I brought you here so i can make Alvin jealous..." Brittany said quietly hoping Simon didn't hear the last part.

But he did.  
"Why do you want to make Alvin jealous? He already likes you-"

"No he doesn't! He likes Bailey!" Brittany said crossing her arms.

Simon sighed. "Well, let's just get this over with." Simon said. Brittany smiled and grabbed his hand leading him inside the building.

The dance club was filled with tweens and teens.  
The song, "Down" By Jay Sean was playing.

"This place is so cool!" Brittany exclaimed.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Brittany?"

Brittany heard someone say her name and turned around to find Alvin and Bailey.

"Hi, Alvin." Brittany said shyly.

"Oh, hi Whitney!" Bailey said smiling brightly.

"It's, BRITTANY!" Brittany said glaring at the blonde.

Bailey giggled. "Oops."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Alvin asked looking at Brittany then at Simon.

"I-I wanted to check this place out. Since it IS saturday night i figured, why not?" Brittany smirked.

"Okay...but why are you here with Simon?" Alvin asked raising an eyebrow at the chipette.

"U-um..." Brittany started but couldn't think up an excuse.

Simon saw this and added, "I'm here because Jeanette and Eleanor were busy and Brittany didn't want to come here alone." Simon answered.

Brittany sighed wih relief. "Yep, that's it."

"Okay?" Alvin said suspiciously.

"Something wrong, Alvin?" Brittany smirked then held Simon's hand.

Simon looked a her confused.

Alvin shook his head. "Nothing. Well let's go, Bailey." Alvin said smiling at his date who nodded and walked off to the dance floor with him.

Brittany released Simon's hand and glared at Bailey.  
"He's so frustrating!" Brittany mumbled.

Simon sighed. 'This is going to be a long night...'

*  
A few hours passed and Alvin and Bailey were sitting on a couch and talking.

Brittany glared at them from across the room.  
"He's done nothing but stare at her all night!" Brittany scoffed.

Simon sighed. "You're trying to make Alvin jealous, but instead of doing anything you're just watching them.  
That's not going to make him "jealous"."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I know, you're right..."  
Then she heard Bailey laugh.

"Oh Alvin, you're SO funny!" Bailey exclaimed.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

Alvin looked over at Brittany and Simon, Brittany saw this and reacted quickly.

"HAHAHA! Simon you're HILARIOUS!" Brittany yelled and hit Simon playfully in the arm.

Simon raised an eyebrow at her.  
So did Alvin.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked the chipette.

"Making Alvin jealous, DUH!" Brittany said glaring at Simon softly.

The music stopped then changed song.

Brittany smirked taking Simon's hand and walking to the dance floor.  
"Let's dance, Simon!" Brittany said loud enough for Alvin to hear.

Alvin watched them while frowning slightly.

"Something wrong Alvin?" Bailey asked in concern.

"Oh nothing." Alvin answered her quietly.

When they stepped on the dance floor the song started to play.

My-

My-

My-

My.

She steps to the groove-

Brittany walked slowly towards Simon.

Her body in tune-

Brittany placed her hand on his shoulder

She stops the whole room.  
She got to everybody-

Everybody stopped and watched the two.

The red of her lips So hard to resist-

Simon decided to play along and slid his index finger gently across Brittany's lips.

The curve to her hips,  
I gotta tell somebody-

Then Simon put his hands on Brittany's waist.

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa-

Then they started to do a Tango type dance together.  
Alvin scowled at the two.

Gotta make ya my baby-  
Wanna make ya my baby-  
Gotta make ya my baby-  
Wanna make ya my baby-  
Gotta make ya my baby-  
Wanna make ya my baby-  
Gotta make ya my baby-  
My baby!-

Brittany took a few steps back from Simon.

She throws me a sigh-

Brittany sighed playfully.

A wink in her smile-

Brittany smirked then winked at Simon then walked towards him again.

I stopped on a dime.  
Could she be looking at me?-

Brittany wrapped her arms around Simon and kissed him on the cheek lightly.  
Alvin saw this and glared death at the two.

With nothing to prove Shes makin her move And as she walked through Leaned in to tell me somethin-

Brittany pretended to whisper in his ear.  
Alvin shook his head slightly pissed.

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby-

The two continued dancing then Alvin got an idea.  
"Hey Bailey, let's go dance." Alvin said smirking and brought Bailey to the dance floor.  
Then hey started dancing also.  
Brittany glared at them.

She took my hand and led me cross the dance floor-

Brittany took Simon's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

Everybody watching like 'oh no'-

Brittany pressed herself against Simon making Alvin glare at her.  
She saw this and winked at Alvin, making him roll his eyes.

The kind of girl you could only ever pray for All the cameras flashing like oh no no no no And as we left together She whispered something soft and sweet so right.  
She said-

Brittany mouthed the next part of the song to Simon;

'I'd love to love you all through the night'-

Alvin gritted his teeth and walked over to them leaving Bailey alone.  
Bailey glared at Brittany and folded her arms.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand leading her away from Simon and started dancing with her.

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby-

"What are you doing?!" Brittany half yelled/asked Alvin.  
He didn't respond.

Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby Wanna make ya my baby My baby-

"I should be the one asking questions!" Alvin finally answered.

"What?" Brittany asked stepping away from Alvin.

"Why were you dancing with Simon?!" Alvin asked full of anger.

Brittany smirked. "Why do you care?" Brittany asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, why DO you care?" Bailey asked while walking up behind Alvin and turning him to face her.

"I-I don't!" Alvin said angirly.

"Then start paying attention to your own date!" Bailey yelled.

Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry."

Bailey smiled then took his and walked off with him.

"That went well." Simon said walking up to Brittany.

Brittany gave him an angry look then looked over at Alvin and Bailey.  
Brittany then started dancing with Simon again.  
Alvin saw them and rolled his eyes.

Simon spun Brittany around him but then Brittany tripped falling on top of Simon.  
Their lips accidently slammed together.

There were a few gasps and 'Awwws'  
Alvin saw the two, his eyes grew wide with shock and anger.

Bailey saw Alvin's reaction and smirked.  
"It's okay Alvin." Bailey said wrapping her arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry Brittany!" Simon said quickly getting up.

"No, i'm sorry!" Brittany said then looked over at Alvin who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"A-Alvin..." Brittany whispered walking towards Alvin who backed away from her.  
"I'm sorry! It... it was an accident!" Brittany yelled fighting back tears.

"He doesn't wanna hear anything from you!" Bailey yelled at the chipette making her back away slightly.  
Bailey faced Alvin and gave him a comforting smile.  
"It's okay Alvin, you still have me." Bailey whispered then leaned into kiss him.

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS HIM!" Brittany yelled at the blonde making her stare at her with shock.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i thought you didn't like Alvin, I thought you two are, 'just friends'."  
Bailey said sarcastically.

Brittany couldn't think of a comeback and just stared at the floor.

It was silent for a few minutes before Alvin leaned in to kiss Bailey making a few people gasp.

Brittany stared in horror.

* * *

Oh no she DI'IN'T! =O

Heh-heh, wait till next chap to see what happens. R-E-V-I-E-W! =3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Alvin or anyone else! Only Bailey! (Unfortunately. o.o)**

**Yes; This chapter is short. But it helped me alot. So, Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Alvin pulled away from Bailey and gave Brittany a smirk.

Brittany looked like she wanted to punch him AND Bailey.  
She quickly ran out of the club as fast as she could.  
'What have i done?...'

&&&

Sunday seemed too short for Brittany's liking. It was Monday now;  
she did NOT want to go back to school.  
For a few reasons, number one being Bailey would be there.  
But what she really was worried about was seeing Alvin again...

"Girls! Time for school!" Miss Miller called from down stairs.  
Brittany was already wide awake. She was just laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Brittany! Wake up!" Eleanor called from outside Brittany's door.

"I'm awake!" Brittany yelled back.

"Then why aren't you downstairs yet?" Eleanor asked opening Brittany's bedroom door.

"Because i don't want to go to school." Brittany mumbled.  
Eleanor sighed and walked over to her.

"It'll be alright, Brittany. I bet everyone already forgot about it all." Eleanor assured her sister.

Brittany rolled her eyes and got up.  
"I hope you're right Ellie..." Brittany whispered as they made heir way downstairs.

&&&

Brittany exhaled deeply before going inside.  
She finally walked in and immediately gained looks from most of the students.  
'What's their problem?' Brittany looked over a small crowd of people and saw Bailey laughing with a few other girls.

Bailey looked over and saw Brittany looking at her.  
Bailey smirked and walked over to her, with two other girls following behind her.  
"Why, if it isn't Bitchy." Bailey sang sarcastically.

Brittany gave her a, 'If looks could kill' type glare. "It's 'Brittany' you bitch!"

Bailey giggled along with the other two girls. Brittany continued glaring at her.  
"Hey Brittany!" Eleanor greeted running over to Brittany.

"Who's this?" Bailey asked.

"I'm-"

"None of your business!" Brittany answered cutting her sister off.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Fine; be that way. Come on girls." Bailey said walking the opposite direction with her friends following.

Eleanor gave Brittany a confused look. "What was that all about?"  
Eleanor asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Nothing." Brittany answered then went to her locker.

She was walking to her locker when she noticed Jeanette having trouble with books falling out of her locker.  
Brittany decided to help her. "Hey Jeanie, need some help?

Jeanette didn't answer.

"Um, Jeanette?" Brittany said tilting her head slightly in confusion.

Jeanette put her books back in and shut her locker and looked at Brittany.  
Her eyes were full of tears.

"Jeanie, are you okay?" Brittany asked then hugged her sister who pushed her away.  
Brittany gave her a confused look and Jeanette just stared at the floor.

"Why did you kiss Simon?" Jeanette whispered as quietly as possible finally looking Brittany in the eye.

Brittany's eyes grew wide in shock. "Jeanette, i would never-"

"Save it." Jeanette whispered again then ran off.

Brittany felt like crying herself. 'I can't believe Bailey told everyone about that.' (A.N- I can. =/ )  
Brittany turned around and saw Bailey leaning against the locker right behind her.

"Are you okay? You don't look too well." Bailey asked with fake sadness in her voice.

It took every ounce of her not to punch Bailey. "You just love gossip, don't ya?!" Brittany asked angirly making Bailey giggle.  
Brittany gave her another 'if looks could kill' glare. "And just what is so funny?!"

Bailey stopped giggling. "You; trying to act tough, but failing." She giggled again.

Brittany was about to bith-slap her but Eleanor grabbed her by the arm.  
"Britt, calm down." Eleanor whispered.

Bailey giggled again. "Yeah, i'd listen tto her if i were you, pinkie."

Eleanor glared at Bailey. "LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE!!" Eleanor yelled at her.

Bailey cocked her head in confusion.

Eleanor giggled. "Sorry, i was dying to say that. But seriously, leave her alone."  
Eleanor said sternly.

"Bu i did nothing to her." Bailey smiled innocently.

"That's bull shit!" Brittany exclaimed.  
Eleanor held her tighter. Bailey laughed.

"Well this was fun, but i should be going to class. Toodles!" Bailey smirked at them then walked away.

Brittany wiggled out of Eleanor's grasp then ran to the girls bathroom.

* * *

**Rose: You're right. That WAS short!!**

**Me: I know, but i hope everyone liked it. Who agrees that Bailey is a bitch?**

**Rose: I DO!!**

**Me: Heh-heh, REVIEW!!! (PLEASE?) =P  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the Chipettes. And i never will.** (Unfortunately. XD )

* * *

Brittany rushed into a stall in the girls restroom and started crying.  
But then she over heard two girls blabbing on about something-

"Did you hear that Brittany Miller is dating Simon Seville now?"

"What? Like, no WAY! I thought she was with his brother Alvin?"

"Nope; Bailey said she saw Brittany kiss Simon at that new dance club."

"No way!"

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing! Bailey is such a lying jerk!  
Brittany quickly got up and ran to her next destination; Bailey.

But as the pink chipette was running carelessy through the hall, she ran into a certain chipmunk.

"Ooooh..." Brittany rubbed her arm in slight pain but quickly shook it off.  
"I'm sorry Simon!" Brittany apologized and helped the chipmunk up.

"It's alright." Simon whispered rubbing his head.

Brittany giggled slightly but then remembered something. "Simon, you know we're not dating right?"

Simon gave her a weird look then replied, "I know. What made you ask that?"

Brittany sighed. "Bailey started a rumor that we're dating because i accidently kissed you."

Simon shut his locker and shook his head. "How immature of her. How about you go and try to talk things out with her?"  
Simon suggested.

Brittany looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Are you insane?! I'm not going to talk to her!  
Besides; if i did she wouldn't care!"

"Then why were you in such a hurry?"

"Well, i said i wasn't going to TALK to her- i never said anything about whacking her with a stick on her head a few times."  
Britany explained with an evil smirk.

Simon rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"And it's bad enough that Jeanette is mad at me-"

"Why is she mad at you?" Simon asked.

"Because of Bailey's stupid rumors!" Brittany answered angirly crossing her arms.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, i'll talk to Jeanette later. We should go to class now."

Brittany's only reply was a groan. Simon laughed then they both went to class.

LATER-

Brittany was getting ready to go home but was surprised by someone tapping her shoulder.

"If that's you Bailey you better start running no-" Brittany stopped threatening when she saw it wasn't Bailey. It was-

"Alvin?" Brittany almost whispered.

Alvin was just standing there smiling.

Brittany gave him a confused look. "What do you want?"

Alvin leaned on the locker next to hers, never looking away from Brittany.

"I missed you!" Alvin said with a wide grin.

Brittany smiled too.

"Nah, i'm just kidding." Alvin chuckled.

Brittany glared at him.

"I came over here to ask why you've been so quiet today."

Brittany shifted her gaze to the floor.  
"It's nothing-"

"It's the rumors isn't it?" Alvin asked.

Brittany nodded.

Alvin fixed his cap and stood up straighter. "I knew you were jealous."  
Alvin said with a playful smirk.

Brittany glared at him again. "Jealous?! I thought you were talking about the 'me and Simon being a couple' thing!"

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that." Alvin lied.

"Besides, why would i be jealous?!" Brittany asked putting her hands on her hips angrily.

Alvin chuckled. "Because of how you acted when i kissed Bailey."

"I did that because i felt bad for Bailey." Brittany lied.

Alvin faked a hurt expression and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Well i'm going home now." Brittany said turning to her locker and grabbing her things.  
"See you tomorrow." Brittany said as if they never had that previous conversation.

She sarted walking at the same time Alvin moved forward making them bump each other.  
Brittany blushed because of how close their faces were. Brittany tried to walk off again but was stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm and made her turn around,  
before she knew it Alvin had kissed her.

Brittany pulled away a few seconds later with a bright red blush on her face.  
Alvin saw this and chuckled.

Unfortunately, Bailey saw the whole thing.

"That little brat!" Bailey whispered angirly from across the hall.  
Then an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Oh Brittany, you better get ready for a little fun."  
Bailey whispered then walked away.

* * *

**Feel free to leave some ideas for this story in your review. IF you review. XD**

**Any ideas are welcome, like; What Bailey is going to do to Brittany. ETC.  
**

**Review! =)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only Bailey! And i wanna kill her! Isn't that weird? XD**

* * *

Brittany and Alvin stood there for a minute or two before Brittany finally said something;

"Why did you kiss me?" Brittany asked in a shocked whisper.

Alvin smiled slightly then it turned into a smirk. "Cause you wanted me too."

Brittany shook her head slightly out of anger. "No i didn't!! You're such a cocky, self-centered jerk!" Brittany shouted at the snickering chipmunk.  
Even though in her head she was saying, 'KISS ME AGAIN!'

Alvin just chuckled, which made Brittany even more mad.

"Well i better go before your head explodes," Alvin adjusted his cap so it was side ways, then started walking off in the opposite direction.

Brittany blinked. "Where are you going?" She asked then started following him.

Alvin cocked his eyebrow at her. "Didn't Eleanor tell you about the fund raiser today?"

Brittany blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Oh yeah," Brittany laughed nervously, "I forgot."

"Cleary." Alvin said with an amused smile.

Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to follow him to the basketball court inside the gym, where the fund raiser was being held.

**&&&**

"Hey Brittany!" Eleanor greeted as soon as Brittany arrived with Alvin.

"Hi Elly." Brittany smiled at her sister.

"Do you want to help me and Theodore at our booth?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin laughed. "Brittany? Help? That's the funniest thing i've heard all day!" The chipmunk walked off, still laughing.

Brittany glared at him even though he couldn't see her.  
"I'd love to help you, Eleanor!" Brittany said loud enough so Alvin could hear her.  
Alvin laughed louder. Brittany rolled her eyes.

Eleanor giggled. "You two are always fighting, aren't you?" Eleanor said while bringing Brittany to their booth.

Brittany scoffed. "I wouldn't say 'always' Elly." Brittany sat down at their booth then started playing with a napkin.

Eleanor rolled her eyes playfully. "Uh-huh, sure."

"Bratty? I didn't know you were going to be here!" Bailey exclaimed happily standing in front of their booth.

It took every ounce of Brittany not to punch Bailey in the face. "It's 'Brittany'." Brittany said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Whatever. what are you guys selling?" Bailey asked Eleanor.

"Cookies and cupcakes." Eleanor answered shyly.

Bailey looked around. "I'll take a cookie." Bailey said with a slightly bored tone.

Eleanor handed the cookie to Bailey.  
"Say what you think." Eleanor said with a big smile.

Bailey took a bite off it then immediately spit it out. "Oh, gross!" Bailey put the cookie in the little trash can next to the booth.  
"That was horrible! You should take baking lessons!" Bailey yelled at the little chipette making her tear up slightly.

Brittany saw this and stood up facing Bailey.  
"You can't talk to my sister like that!"

Bailey giggled. "I just did. What are you going to do about it?" Bailey asked in an amused tone.

Brittany was about to knock the crap out of Bailey but Alvin interupted.

"Hey, Bail." Alvin greeted happily, obviously not knowing what happened moments before.

"Hey AL~" Bailey giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Brittany gagged on air.

"Let's go over there." Alvin said then put an arm around Bailey leading her to another area in the room.

Brittany shook her head and sat back down. "What does he see in her?" Brittany mumbled.

Eleanor looked at her. "Are you jealous?" Eleanor smiled.

Brittany glared at her but was blushing. "No i am not!" Brittany said defensively.

Eleanor only giggled.

Brittany searched the room with her eyes and found Jeanette sitting on one of the bleachers.  
She was sitting by herself. "Elly, i'll be back in a minute." Brittany got up and ran over to Jeanette.

Jeanette was just sitting there watching everyone.

"Hey Jeanie." Brittany greeted shyly.

Jeanette's only response was a small sigh.

Brittany looked down sadly.  
"Jeanie," Brittany started then gained Jeanette's attention,  
"Are you still mad at me?" Brittany asked then sat down next to the purple chipette.

Jeanette sighed and shook her head.

"Good." Brittany said happily, then gave Jeanette a confused look. "Wait, how'd you get over it so fast?"

Jeanette smiled at her sister, "Simon explained everything. I didn't know it was an accident and Bailey was just spreading rumors.  
I'm sorry for accusing you." Jeanette explained.

Brittany hugged her.  
"No Jean, i should be sorry; If i hadn't brought Simon with me to that place to make Alvin jealous-" Brittany immediately sat up and covered her mouth in shock.

Jeanette smiled at her,  
"Make Alvin jealous?" Jeanette repeated. "THAT'S what you did that one night? Brittany; you don't need to make him jealou-"

"Jeanette! Have you not been paying ANY attention? Alvin likes Bailey!"  
Brittany huffed.

Jeanette looked across the room and saw Alvin and Bailey feeding each other cookies.(A.N- Wait, didn't she say she didn't like Eleanor's cookies?! o.O)  
Then looked at Brittany and saw she was looking at them. She looked so sad.  
"Britt..." Brittany looked at Jeanette. Jeanette then smiled. "Do you love Alvin?"

Brittany's eyes grew wide. Just as she was about to respond someone yelled something from across the room;

"Attention everybody! Prom is this Friday! I suggest finding dates now, and who ever wants to can help decorate for prom Thursday night."  
A teacher announced.

"Prom?!" Brittany exclaimed. "This day is just getting worse!"

**&&&**

Brittany was lying sadly on the couch in her living room and listening to her I-pod.

"Brittany!" Eleanor yelled from upstairs.

No response. (Obviously.)

"Brittany?" Eleanor said again.

Still no response.

Eleanor walked down the stairs and saw Brittany on the couch.  
"Brittany? What are you doing?"

Brittany just kept listening to her music.

Eleanor sighed then walked over to Brittany and took her ears buds away.  
"Hey!" Brittany shouted sitting up.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing homework?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm not in the mood." Brittany said tiredly laying back down.

Eleanor looked at the song that was playing on the i-pod,  
"'Love stinks'?" Eleanor giggled. "I thought you hated that song?"

"I do, but it's very accurate right now." Brittany answered almost completely asleep.

Eleanor looked confused for a second then realized, "Accurate?! Oh my gosh! I knew it! You DO love Alvin!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly.

Brittany's eyes shot open then immediately swiped her i-pod back.  
"So what if i do?!" Brittany yelled at her little sister.

Eleanor took a seat next to the emotional chipette.  
"It's okay Brittany." Eleanor said hugging her sister.

"No it's not..." Brittany whispered on the verge of tears. "Love stinks..." Then started crying.

Eleanor pulled away and sighed. "What are you gonna do?

"Mourn all day on prom day!" Brittany said sarcastically. Although she was also being serious. "You're going with Theodore, Jeanette's going with Simon, and Alvin's going with the devil!" Brittany cried again.

"Not if i can help it." Eleanor whispered.

"What was that Elly?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." Eleanor responded smiling. "It'll be okay Britt, i have somewhere to go so i'll see you later."  
Eleanor hugged her sister again then headed for the door.

"Okay." Brittany sniffed. "I'll be here... sulking and listening to songs about hate." Brittany laughed slightly.

Eleanor giggled and waved to her sister as she left.  
"Next stop; Alvin's."

* * *

**Rose: Yay! Ellie to the rescue! =)**

**Me: OMS! ("Oh my simon") I just realized; THEODORE HASN'T SAID A SINGLE WORD IN THIS ENTIRE FIC! I'm sorry Theodore fans! =(**

**Rose: I'm a Theodore fan...**

**Me: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?**

**Rose:...I decided not to.**

**Me: Okay? Well, review everyone! =)**

**Theodore: Yeah! Review!**

**Me: Where the heck did you come from? o.O;**

**Theodore; Well...**

**Me: Okay i'm not having this conversation! REVIEW! QUICKLY!! XD** _(P.S-Check out my poll on my profile.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks. If i did, i would build a "McPilgrim's". XD**

* * *

Eleanor knocked on the door to a house right in front of her, hoping he right person would answer.

The door opened slowly, "Hey Eleanor. Want me to get Theodore?"

"No thanks, Alvin. We need to talk." Eleanor said sternly.

Alvin gave her a confused look then shrugged."Kay," Then brought her inside.  
They both sat on the living room couch, "What did you wanna talk about?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor sighed then thought for a moment, "Why do you like Bailey? Be honest."  
Eleanor asked the confused chipmunk.

"Um, well; She's very sweet and fun to be with." Alvin answered and smiled to himself.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Alvin, I don't know how to tell you this, so i'll just cut to the chase; Bailey's a bitch."  
Eleanor said with a serious look on her face.

Alvin looked a little shocked, well, for a few reasons; He's never heard Eleanor swear before, and Eleanor just insulted his girlfriend.  
"Elly, how could you say such a thing?" Alvin questioned the chipette.

"Alvin! Listen to me; Ever since Bailey has came here she's tortured Brittany. Not physically, but verbally. Brittany has been doing nothing but crying since we've gotten home from school today,  
and Bailey has been spreading horrible rumors about her. And ontop of all of that, Brittany finally realized that she-" Eleanor stopped for a second, 'Brittany's going to kill me...' Eleanor thought.  
"-Brittany loves you." Eleanor whispered.

Alvin's eyes grew wide. "W-what did you say?" Alvin stuttered.

Eleanor giggled. "She loves you Alvin. But, you're dating Bailey. A girl you've only known for two weeks and you barely know anything about her. But you've known Brittany for a long time and you're best friends. Well, at least,  
USE to be best friends." Eleanor stood up and started walking to the door. "If i were you, i'd think about who means more to you; Bailey...or Brittany." Eleanor finished then walked out the door, leaving a confused, shocked, and sad Alvin by himself.

"...Crud." Alvin whispered.

&&&

-Friday-

"Jeanette! Hurry up! You're almost as bad as Brittany!" Eleanor shouted while knocking on the bathroom door.

"I can hear you!" Brittany yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Britt!" Eleanor yelled.  
Jeanette opened the bathroom door. "Finally!" Eleanor exclaimed, pushing her sister out of he way and locking the door.

Jeanette blinked in confusion then walked down the stairs.  
"Hi Brittany." Jeanete greeted.

"Hey Jean." Brittany turned around and saw her sister smiling shyly on the stairs.  
"Jeanette! You look amazing!" Brittany exclaimed then went to hug her sister.

"Thanks Brittany." Jeanette giggled. Jeanette's prom dress is long and dark purple.

Eleanor walked down the stairs, "Hey guys." Eleanor greeted her sisters.

"Elly, you look amazing too!" Brittany smiled.

Eleanor smiled back, "Thanks!" Eleanor is wearing a lime green, knee length prom dress.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany sighed, "Eleanor; i don't have a date! Why would i go?"

"For fun." Jeanette answered for Eleanor.

Brittany rolled her eyes then heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it."  
Brittany opened the door and found the chipmunks standing there. Theodore is wearing a dark green suit, Simon is wearing a midnight blue tux with a silver bow tie. And Alvin is wearing a classic black tux. "Well, don't you guys look adorable." Brittany teased.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Can we come in?"

"You can't but, Simon and Theo can." Brittany laughed.

Alvin glared then all three of them walked in.

"Hey Jeanette." Simon greeted his date.

Jeanette giggled, "Hi Simon. You look very nice."

Simon smiled, "You too."

Jeanette blushed.

"Hello Eleanor." Theodore greeted and hugged his date. (A.N-OMG WHERE'S HE BEEN?! XD)

Brittany looked at Alvin and blushed. 'He looks so cute...' Brittany thought then blushed more.

Alvin saw Brittany looking at him then smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "So where's Bailey?" Brittany asked the cocky chipmunk.

"I was going to pick her up after we left here."  
Alvin answered.

"Oh." Brittany answered sadly.

Alvin frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Brittany said quickly then walked over to her sisters.

"Well we better get going." Simon announced while looking at his watch.

"Yeah, see you later Brittany." Jeanette waved then followed Simon outside.

"Yeah, let's go Theo." Eleanor walked hand-in-hand with Theodore out of the house.

Alvin gave Brittany an apologetic look. "Sorry Britt."

"About what?" Brittany asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That you don't have a date."

Brittany glared at him. "And i'm fine with that! Just go already!" Brittany pushed him out the door and locked it.  
Brittany sighed and leaned her back against the door. "Time for operation 'Make Alvin mine'." Brittany smiled and ran upstairs to get ready.

&&&

The prom was being held in the basketball court. The bleachers were removed and replaced with tables, a stage, and decorations.  
Silver stars were hanging from the ceiling, there was a crystal disco ball in the center of the ceiling, there were silver star shaped balloons clumped together in some areas of the room,  
it looked very elegant.

Eleanor and Theodore immediately walked to the dance floor.  
Simon and Jeanette sat at a table and started talking.  
Alvin and Bailey walked over to the stage, Alvin ran on to he stage and took the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone speical." Alvin announced.  
Bailey smiled at him.

Alvin cleared his throat,

"Baby you're a star.  
Unrolling out the red carpet for you on the floor,  
Cuz independent everything I'm gonna give you when you come to my door.  
And I made you the air I'm taking,  
Without you I'm suffocating I can't let you go Cuz everything as I don't need around me I've been hooked since you found me Baby look how I'm diving below."

Alvin looked at the crowd that was forming infront of the stage with a somewhat dissapointed look on his face but continued to sing,

"Girl you are my oxygen Girl you are my oxygen Girl you are my oxygen Girl you are my oxygen Girl you are my oxygen Girl you are my oxygen Girl you are my oxygen yeah Without you don't think I can live no Cuz baby I'm your advocate yeah Girl you are my oxygen whoa."

Alvin looked around again, this time he saw someone enter the room. It was-

"Brittany?" Alvin whispered.

Brittany entered wearing a floor length hot pink dress with ruffles at the bottom, and was wearing a small silver tiara.  
Brittany looked up at Alvin with a sweet smile.

Alvin smiled back. He jumped off the stage and walked towards Brittany, he started singing again,

"What good are money and clothes And million dollar homes If I ain't got you around Cuz see the thought of you gone Leaving me here all alone The tears start rollin down."

Alvin was standing infront of Brittany while singing to her.  
Brittany started tearing up.

"Let me kiss your fingertips and your lips Baby it s something I can t live without Cuz everyone else around Don t mean a thing I got everything I need Baby in your love I m swimming out Girl you are my oxygen yeah Without you don't think I can live no Cuz baby I'm your advocate yeah Girl you are my oxygen whoa."  
Alvin finished with a big smile then leaned in to kiss Brittany...

All of a sudden the crowd started cheering, snapping Brittany out of her daydream.

"What just happened?" Brittany blinked and looked around; She was in the prom, but when she entered, Alvin didn't notice.  
'Ugh, so that DIDN'T happen?!' Brittany screeched in her mind.

In reality, Alvin was singing to Bailey, not Brittany. Darn it!

When the cheers died down Bailey turned around and noticed Brittany. Bailey smiled evily and walked over to her. "Why, hello there Brittany." Bailey greeted sweetly. Brittany glared at her.

"It's you." Brittany said bitterly.

Bailey faked a hurt expression. "Follow me." Bailey said taking Brittany's arm, tight enough that Brittany couldn't escape.  
"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Brittany demanded but Bailey ignored her.  
Bailey brought her to a closet in the hallway, opened it up, and pushed Brittany in.

"And just in case you try to escape..." Bailey looked around and found a rope.  
Bailey grabbed it and started tieing Brittany arms together.

"Why are you doing this?! You're freakin' crazy!" Brittany yelled. Unfortunately no one could hear her since the closet was far away from the prom and the music was loud.

Bailey just ignored her.

"Why..." Brittany started in a whisper, "Why are you doing this?"

"So you wont get in my way." Bailey answered now finished tieing her 'prisoner'.

"Way of what?"

"Alvin." Bailey answered.

Brittany thought for a moment, "Why do you like Alvin?" Brittany asked.

Bailey gave her a weird look but answered anyway, "Because he's cute and talented." Bailey stated smugly.

Brittany gave her a, 'are you serious?' look, "Those are the only reasons?"

Bailey laughed. "Okay then; What do YOU like about Alvin?" Bailey asked in an amused tone.

Brittany blushed. "Um, well..." Brittany paused for a second, "Because; He's sweet and caring. He just doesn't show it sometimes but he's a really great guy. He's funny and fun to be with." Brittany answered with a smile.

Bailey stared at her. "wow..." Bailey whispered in a somewhat sad tone. "You REALLY like him?"

Brittany blushed again, "Yeah... i do like him. LOVE him actually." Brittany looked down feeling embarrassed.

Bailey looked down also, but not from embarrassment, but guilt.  
"I...had no idea... hat you felt that way." Bailey whispered.  
"I-i'm...sorry." Bailey whispered again.

Brittany eyes grew wide but then smiled. "It's okay."

Bailey started untieing Brittany and didn't even notice two people walking towards them.

"Bailey?! What are you doing!" Alvin shouted in shock.

Bailey looked at him with shock. "I-I-" Bailey was too shocked to think of anything.

"You tied up Brittany?!" Alvin shouted angirly.

* * *

**I was going to make the chapter longer but i got lazy. Don't hate me. *smiles innocently***

**Anyway, REVIEW! =)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, chipettes, ETC.**

**And i also do not own any songs that were mentioned throughout the story.**

_This is the final chapter. I hope you all enoyed it. =)_**  
**

* * *

"You tied up Brittany?!" Alvin shouted angirly at the shocked blonde.

Eleanor (Who came with Alvin to look for Bailey) Went over to Brittany to untie her.

"Alvin i can explain-"

"Then start explaining." Alvin demanded.

"I know i shouldn't have done it but i just wanted you so much. And when i saw you with Brittany that one day I-" Bailey sighed. "-I thought Brittany seemed like competition. Like; She's pretty, talented and you two seem really close. I just thought i wouldn't have a chance with you if I didn't do something to keep her away from you." Bailey explained with a shakey voice.

Alvin's angry expression turned to sad, "Bailey you didn't have to make Brittany miserable. And yes we are very close." Alvin blushed.  
"But we can still be friends?" Alvin asked Bailey who nodded.  
Alvin walked over and gave her a gentle hug.

Eleanor and Brittany, who have been watching the whole time, smiled.

"Well i'm glad all that's over with." Eleanor giggled helping Brittany up.

"Ugh, i know." Brittany said rolling her eyes.

Alvin chuckled.

"I'm sorry for everything Brittany." Bailey smiled shyly at the chipette.

"It's okay." Brittany smiled back.

Bailey looked at Alvin then Brittany then got an idea.  
She walked over to Brittany, took her hand and connected it with Alvin's.  
They both blushed and gave Bailey a confused look.

Bailey giggled, "What are you two waiting for? The prom is still going on." Bailey said then walked back to the prom.  
Eleanor followed.

Alvin smiled at Brittany and led her to the prom.

**&&&**

"Time for a slow dance. The D.J. announced from the stage.

Alvin brought Brittany to the dance floor and sarted slow dancing with her.

_We're the best of friends And we share our secrets She knows everything that is on my mind But lately somethings changed As I lie awake in my bed A voice here inside my head Softly says;_

_Why don't you kiss her?_  
_Why don't you tell her?_  
_Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide?_  
_Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way u feel inside._

Alvin smiled softly at Brittany.  
Brittany smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move Just a touch and we Could cross the line And everytime she's near I wanna never let her go Confess to her what my heart knows Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?_  
_Why don't you tell her?_  
_Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide?_  
_Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way u feel inside._

Alvin started singing along with the song in a quiet whisper, loud enough so Brittany would hear,

"What would she say?  
I wonder would she just turn away Or would she promise me That she's here to stay It hurts me to wait I keep asking myself;

Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide?  
Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way u feel inside."

Alvin lifted Brittany's head up gently and gazed into her eyes.  
"I love you Brittany." Alvin whispered.

Brittany's eyes sparkled, "I love you too."

They both leaned in for a sweet kiss, Then pulled away smiling, and blushing a light rose color.

**_Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide,_**

**_Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way you feel inside..._**

**_

* * *

_Rose: Aw. Yay! a happy ending!**

**Me: Yes. =) Thank you to everyone who reviewed and or read this story. It means a lot to me. This story was fun to write and i'll miss writing for it. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue enjoying it. _Peace and love._**

**Review! =)  
**


End file.
